


Grimm and the Ghost

by Schnikeys_Discuss (Schnikeys)



Series: Clockie's Meta [16]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Analysis, Archived from radioactivesupersonic Blog, Character Analysis, Gen, Nonfiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnikeys/pseuds/Schnikeys_Discuss
Summary: "As far as Grimm… There’s this thing of the burdens of Grimm’s ritual mean that he wouldn’t be able to spend much time with Ghost, but he’s consistently encouraging to them and talks about how remarkable they are. He’s also characterizing himself by that poem that snippets of appear in the journal entries for the troupe: “burn the father, feed the child”. Grimm is a god that is giving of himself for the benefit of the next generation."
Series: Clockie's Meta [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974223
Kudos: 9





	Grimm and the Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClockworkRainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkRainbow/gifts).



sepublic asked: Do you think you could elaborate more on your head canon of Grimm being a positive influence on Ghost? As well as the relationship between Ghost and the Hunter (which your Shade Lord Post’s tags seem to indicate the two getting a little closer)?

* * *

I don’t think Hunter’s all _that_ close to Ghost? I mean, I think he considers them a protege and student, and some of the entries (I mentioned Nosk’s sounds like he’s reassuring them; for the Baldur and Deepling entries he seems to be trying to encourage them to stay healthy and play, and in the Armored Baldur entry, he’s perturbed by the idea something could be raised for a purpose and then not permitted to live its whole life- the fate of the Vessels) give away that I think he cares about them a fair amount, but, his dream nail dialogue still suggests that, like what he says on the God Tamer entry, he and Ghost are fated to either drift apart or one to kill the other because once again, Hunter’s pursuit of strength is inspiring him to already hope Ghost tries to hunt him. And after you complete the Hunter’s Journal and talk to him, he seems to be making plans to leave the kingdom to continue hunting.

As far as Grimm… There’s this thing of the burdens of Grimm’s ritual mean that he wouldn’t be able to spend much time with Ghost, but he’s consistently encouraging to them and talks about how remarkable they are. He’s also characterizing himself by that poem that snippets of appear in the journal entries for the troupe: “burn the father, feed the child”. Grimm is a god that is giving of himself for the benefit of the next generation.

There’s a point repeatedly made that Grimm is only in the kingdom because Ghost called them there, that the two options you can take after lighting the Nightmare Lantern are either to help Grimm with everything he asks- which is an unusually servile act from Ghost- or to help Brumm halt the ritual to save Grimm, which is equally uncharacteristic because that would kill the Grimmchild- an entity Ghost can probably relate to.

And the idea of serving in the troupe probably scratches at something Ghost has never really gotten the opportunity to experience, this idea of being Part Of A Tribe, and family is a big deal to Ghost. It creates this idea that if Ghost didn’t feel under personal burden to save Pure and face the Radiance- or somehow otherwise felt like nothing was holding them back- I think Ghost absolutely would choose to travel with the Troupe and leave Hallownest behind. As it is, I think even with their ascension into a god themselves, they would want to pay their respects to Grimm and acknowledge him.

**Author's Note:**

> Analysis originally found here: <https://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/post/183564179015/do-you-think-you-could-elaborate-more-on-your-head>


End file.
